Capes
by HolmesTheDreaded
Summary: Somehow, things just never go as planned. Neither of their original purposes turned out how they were supposed to, and yes, sometimes that's for the better. In this case, all they wanted was a night to wear fancy capes and destroy pretend cities, was that too much to ask?


Opening Disclaimer: (I think this is required?) I do not own either Devil is a Part-Timer/Hataraku Maou-Sama or Lilo and Stitch, unfortunately, otherwise this would be a thing, a very canon thing.

Also this makes much more sense if you've seen/remember both the ending scenes to Lilo and Stitch and the opening for Devil is a Part-Timer.

Capes

 _By: Holmes The Dreaded_

Nani wasn't entirely certain what she had expected to find upon entering her front door that evening, with her sleepy little sister hanging off of one hand as she turned the key. This, in itself, wasn't unusual in the least; sharing her small, by now quite unique little home with a couple of half-crazy aliens and their scientific experiment-turned-her-younger-sister's-dog had no doubt prepared her for a long list of possible oddities that she might experience on a daily basis.

But this was definitely new.

Lilo had sprung wide awake beside her as the door swung inwards, her childish mouth dropping open in a low, "Woah."

So, she hadn't been certain just what to expect, but she was certain that Stitch had completely disregarded each and every idea that she might have had and decided to come up with something utterly different just to confuse her.

No, that's not quite true, she corrected herself; in hindsight, this result could only have been obvious from the beginning.

" _A 'guy's night'," she'd repeated, one corner of her mouth twisting into a wry smirk as her right hand raised and lowered two fingers in the casual gesture of disbelieving air quotes, "You want to borrow the house for a 'guy's night'?"_

" _Eh, ah, yes!" Stitch's nose twitched as he bobbed his head up and down, claws grasped pleadingly in front of his fluffy chest._

 _Her smirk lost a little of its edge as she rolled her eyes to the side and considered the request, "Alright, exactly what are you planning to do for this 'guy's night'?"_

" _Oh! Castles!" Ears swiveling upright, he swung his two visible arms and bounced in an excited little circle, "Knights, dungeons, ooh-ah!" The pantomime movement of a sword being swung ended in a wild little cackle, "Hostile take-overs, hee-hee!"_

" _Uh-huuh," she drew out the second syllable of her not completely understanding nod until her eyebrows had scrunched in with an idea, "You're going to play a game?"_

 _The enthusiastic up and down swinging of his head was the only response she received._

 _Well, games weren't terribly dangerous, right? She and Lilo were planning on joining David for a day at the beach anyways, and the only 'guys' she figured he even knew were Jumba and Pleakley. The latter two had been cloistered up in their space ship for the past three days, working on some sort of project – she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to know – so maybe he was just trying to lure them out again?_

 _A puff of air escaped her lips as she held her hands up in surrender, "Alright, you can have your 'guy's night'! But, you make any messes and you clean them up yourself, got i-iiit?!" Her chiding ultimatum was interrupted as he latched onto her knee and giggled gleefully._

 _He had continued to thank her even as she and Lilo shut the door behind them, not even noticing Lilo's curious glances as he rushed to prepare whatever it was he was preparing._

So really, she should have seen this coming. Somehow.

What caught her attention first wasn't the six foot tall medieval castle obstructing her view of the living room - composed entirely out of books, pots and pans, and other various knickknacks that she was fairly certain had _not_ all come from her own shelves – nor was it the smaller stacks of items scattered throughout the adjacent hallway and probably well into the kitchen, or even the tall blond stranger, frozen in surprise, with one foot placed dramatically on her dilapidated sofa while the ends of a long flowing cloak draped imposingly across his left arm fluttered slowly to the ground.

What caught her attention first was the dark blue polka-dotted bikini top stretched into a pair of menacing horns over the deceptively un-floppy ears of one less darkly blue yet no less menacing creature hanging upside down from her ceiling. Even as she watched, his second pair of arms slipped out to grip the ends of the bright red towel he had tied around his neck for a cape and slowly slid the fabric around to cover his sheepish grin.

"STIIITCH!" it was hard to tell if she or Lilo had yelled louder, but the resulting outburst of sound had the effect of startling Stitch from his hold on the ceiling.

He didn't so much fall as leap down, directly onto the unprepared shoulders of the cloaked stranger still perched uncertainly over her couch, his weight sending them both tumbling into the makeshift castle and toppling the entire thing to the ground. Whatever Lilo had been about to shout next was cut off as Nani's arms yanked her back to the safety of the still open doorway.

The sisters watched wide-eyed as books, pans, curios, toys, and even a small potted plant, were tossed into the air in fantastic arcs and twirls before they came crashing back down onto the unfortunate lanky soul who lacked the reflexes and dexterity to move out of their way. Stitch, of course, had made it into the clear and was currently peering at the pile from behind the arm of the newly vacated sofa.

While Nani herself was floundering against the door in shock, Lilo had caught sight of Stitch and begun stomping across the debris, no doubt gathering steam and breath in her determination to berate her wayward companion.

Her sister's thunder was stolen again, however, when a particularly vicious stamp of her foot landed squarely on top of the hand of the cloaked stranger who had, unfortunately, been forgotten about as soon as he had disappeared under the rubble of the improvised castle. A pained yelp echoed from underneath an overturned pot, and a short rumble of discarded items later a thin frame had dragged itself into a sitting position right next to Lilo's intended pathway.

Young brown eyes met with startled gold and Nani felt herself snap into action when all of Lilo's air was released in one high, extended shriek.

As her own feet carried her forward to grasp at Lilo's arms and put herself between her sister and the stranger, the stranger himself had fled gracelessly backwards. His hands and feet scrabbling for purchase among the assorted dishes and books, he all but launched himself away from the sudden torrent of noise that had begun in front of him. The large cloak engulfing his shoulders didn't help matters, and it was only a matter of moments before Nani winced at the sound of cloth catching and tearing, followed by a dull thud.

Keeping one eye on the sorry state of the man currently sprawled in a tangled heap in the corner of her living room, she crouched down to wrap her hands around Lilo's shoulders. She barely noticed that at some point Stitch had scuttled over to sit on her other side, but she did notice.

"Lilo, sweetie, it's okay now, alright?" a tiny flare of pride settled in her chest at the fact her voice barely waivered, and the anger that had filled it before was either hidden or gone, "I'm sure if we just sit down calmly and discuss this with Stitch," a groan from the corner interrupted her, "And, uh, introduce ourselves to Stitch's new… friend, we can find out what's going on." Well, most of the anger was hidden, anyways.

The last vestiges of the screech died away and Lilo's eyes peered up at Nani briefly before her gaze drifted over to the corner and then down to where Stitch was trying to look as innocent as was possible with a bikini top still strapped to his head and a towel cape slipping off of his scruffy shoulder.

"Okay," Lilo said, her small hands lifting to twist their fingertips together while her eyes darted between Nani and Stitch.

"Okay," Nani repeated, keeping one hand on Lilo's shoulder as she stood to her full height, the other balling itself into a fist that she planted on her hip, "Now, just what is going on here?"

-AN-

Author's notes:  
You guys have no idea how long this has been clonking around in my head; as soon as I watched the opening theme for Devil is a Part-Timer my mind flashed to the ending scenes of Lilo and Stitch and decided that this was going to be a thing. So here it is, the beginning, anyways. I would write more tonight so I could have a second chapter finished, but I have a very impatient kitty trying to chew on my hands for not petting her so I shall have to stop for now.

Also, having read the light novels and manga as far as their English releases have gone since they first starting releasing them, I need to rant that I was actually fairly disappointed with one main aspect of the Anime: Alciel/Ashiya -what the heck? Why did they have to make him so, so, so pathetic?! (I cry right as I've probably done something similar with this first chapter) He became my favourite character in the books and to watch the Anime after a certain point was just very, very saddening... I did enjoy the intro, though, opening theme plot bunnies be darned.

Well, yeah, I guess that's all. Until next time!


End file.
